NWO vs WR: Wrath of the Knights Templar
by Jake the Drake
Summary: The new adversary, the New World Order, who wants to resurrect Morgoth and take over the world, is hunting down the Fellowship of Paladins. To fight back, the FoP joins with Jake Fiend and the World Resistance to stop all this madness forever. The adventure concludes. Part 4 of 4.
1. Prologue

**Over the course of this final part, you'll notice that my writing style and skill has improved tremendously as a result of writing this four-part crossover.**

**However, it wouldn't be until I had started writing ****_FEAR In Camp Half-Blood_**** (2009) that I would actually use MS Word for my writing and it wouldn't be until a few months after starting to brainstorm up ****_Actors of War _****(2009-present) that I would actually use outlines and think things through.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the evolution of my writing and I'll see you next time when I actually start uploading "Scenes" from ****_Actors of War_**** (which will probably happen in the next few years or so. =P)**

**Inspirations for Part 4: **New World Order conspiracy theories, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, White Chicks, Old Faithful geyser, the word "monolith", Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, Hellboy, We Were Soldiers

* * *

_Prologue_

Since I, Manticore Avernum, have taken over narration for this book,I guess I'll have to start from where we left off had just found out who'd been stalking them since the FOP was created,which is Alex Javier Leon, the telekinetic phsyco and new enemy since Morgoth was permenatly gashed thru by Death and taken away from our Universe, was part of the NWO,standing for New World Order, and Order of the Skull and was like one of those crazy lunatics that can telepathically control soldiers into doing his biddings,another bad thing (there's always bad things about him) he's an assassin, and his main target,well... -education Camps took innocent civilians,that didn't comply to the new rules that the NWO put up, and are (trying to) re-educating them into joining their cause,which we try to stop but...sometimes things get really ugly when gaurds are around or Spikey yelps because he thinks he'd stepped on a ,Alex wasen't the leader and the other corrupt people were still out there, I guess we still have hope.I was a person of an ancient prophecy that was dating back idk how many years since I came to the future from the battle of former RuneScape between Morgoth's evil army and the knights of Varrock and Falador.I'll admit I went thru alot during my years, like passing out alot cuz of that wierd radiation or maybe it was supposed to happen when the Red Morning Sun,Lunar Eclipse,and/or the Total Eclipse suddenly appears, but on the day I spoke the Bloodsong, i didn't feel any different,neither when i blasted off into space and said it like the last narrator forgot to mention that I said the Bloodsong again , Sir Stiglets got well in shape, not like back in RuneScape where SpongJaws said he was fat and he actually was since he ate that last bit of lobster that I had in my backpack, i was saving that for healing u know, it was 20 lobsters, at least he didn't drink my makes me crack up,"Hey, crack kills, man"

I turned my head,annoyed,"Would u just let me finish my book?"

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving anyway.I got to go train w/ the others," He waved up his hands and , that was uncalled for, now...where was I? Oh yeah, Cmeister has had a hard time keeping his white,wild,spikey hair down and out of my face, but I don't mind 's a good guy, I guess, but sometimes he turns into and start blabbing about his ex-girlfriend and...he's standing right over I knew this ,cuz his face is right in mine, "Can I help u?" but he left, snickering to ...more awkward than I thought this recruiting trip would ,he's not the youngest anymore since we got several other kids that r were spreading a rumor about Stigs being gay to Avilame, that was hilarious, but the both of them weren't too happy about it so they put the kids on is one those hippie senior members that also made the blood oath contract when Cmeister binded their a**es together and stuck them up in the air when they were finally graduated from school."That's not how the binding was made,Ave" said Spongs.I dropped by pen and Spongs was looking at me right in the eye,leaning against the doorway, "the binding was...well, its too disgusting to explain, u wouldn't understand" and he left.I picked up my pen and kept on writing.I forgot to mention that Sir Stiglets got held back a year and was always a head taller than his classmates, even Cmeister , "6 foot 9" Cmeister said

I was so tensed that it came out harsher than it meant to, "I know that,"

"Ok, just so u know, and don't call me either" he replied, walking away into the hallway,next time I'm locking the , my most loved soul-mate, has a black belt in Karate and still has her magic sai which neither do I know wat they do, but she said it would slice thru metal, "and it does,honey" she said, I didn't want to get mad at her but today, everyone gets on my nerves especially when I'm in a bad mood.I shooed her out the door and told her to go make brownies for the , Orion has been grounded for 2 months for piercing his head w/ that Bloodstone, it was hell trying to snap him out of it, let alone trying to rescue him and Shadow from the , he's an Abberant, like my alter-ego, he's also the admiral for the AGF back on his homeworld in the Andromeda still won't tell me wat his planet is called or where it is, he says its top he told me then either humans or Abberants will try to blow each other up to have several unique abilities like controlling the power of the Storm, they can fly (which is my favorite), and probably the most important parts is superhuman senses,strength, and , my kin is friendly once they meet someone or something new ,but when things get hairy, they get brutal and that your at war with my guys and your trying to retreat back to your base, Abberants will fly faster than the speed of light and suddenly be right in front of you to electricute you or maybe to suck you up in a if your unlucky, you'll be spaghettified and gore will be flying everywhere, and tell me...I've seen it.I sold the Ring of Energy and Pendant of Life at a yardsale for at least $300,000 , I bought a few gadgets along with guns and ancient swords for Cmeister and Spongs magnificent smithing skills,he also excels at cooking Sword of the Flame Djinn's history is becoming more clearer, but still more confusing, I got a lot of training to do to unlock the powers it ,the Weh no Su shield that drove Morgoth to his depths, ... hold on I gotta go turn off Avilame's boom box, "AVILAME! DAMN U! TURN THAT THING OFF! IM TRYING TO WRITE IN MY JOURNAL HERE!" I bitch-slapped Avilame and turned it off, "Dude! That was my fav song man!" "Go eat ur brownies" I screamed in his face. He left, scowling at me, I didn't want him to eat my brownies.I think thats enough biography for one day...hold on I'm getting a phone call, "Hello?"

"Get your ass over here Manticore! We got trouble!" Cmeister said on the phone. I guess he didn't have time to come over to my study room,use me as a punching bag, and tell me anyway.

"What kind of trouble?"

"NWO has found out the location of our hideout! We gotta go, NOW!" He yelled

"On it" I hung up the phone. My dufflebag was full of ammunition,M9 pistols, my 15 lobsters that Stigs repaid me, and my most favorite... the Silenced M21 Sniper rifle. I'm a very skilled sniper myself is mostly the guy who carries a pistol instead of a M4 Carbine,Spikey is very accurate and I try to encourage him to become a sniper ,but he doesn't like the recoil that much, he's mostly the urban is one of those nooby Skorpion people that like's jacking off and making fun of the bad Stiglets holds the best kills in the clan,because he carries 2 light-machine guns,the M249 S.A.W. and an 's probably the best demolition guy in the clan, he carries dozens of ammo for his Javelin and RPG's.I don't see how he could carry all that stuff, he works out alot these days, must have superhuman strength I Lam carries her magic sai every once in a while, she mostly carries a Mini-Uzi like me.I strapped on my ghillie suit,Mini-Uzi, and hunters' knife on my belt buckle.I use the curve of sight and the bullet to kill my enemies, I know how to dodge a bullet. I ran to the living room and saw everyone tied up with NWO police pointing pistols at me,I slowely reached for my Mini-Uzi, waiting for the right moment to kill."Drop the gun, DO IT NOW! PUT UR HANDS ON UR HEAD NOW!" yelled one of winked at me like he was saying, now.I grabbed my Uzi and backed against the NWO police had orange uniforms like at a nuclear power plant,except with green body armor,they were the dumbest people in the world, not to mention their great skills with a carbine and a pistol, but you get the Ugly Number 5 in the chest while the rest fired out of were carrying my friends to a van parked them, I thought, I'm not gonna let them get away with this!


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: We Crash the Monte Rio Party_

Luckly, I was able to pin down all the uglies, but after I burst thru the door, the van was marks leading to the left were made on the road, the van made a hard right turn past the buildings as I saw a glimpse of it.I polymorphed into an Abberant and zoomed past the on the subject, I couldn't use Storm magic, bcuz Cmeister and the rest were in there and if I did, they would be deep-fried.I latched onto the back of the van and tore off the bulky , I reached for my Min-Uzi and made a headshot on the two officers gaurding the tied up FOP. "Well its about time u saved us, we were getting worried" said Cmeister"LOOK BEHIND U" yelled Spikey, but too late. Someone grabbed my shoulders and threw me away from the , the FOP escaped the speeding van and onto the street sidewalk.I tried to look at the person but my vision was blurry, but it must be Alex."I have u now!" And he took out his...glowing knife, and stuck it across my neck as I rolled onto my back, "Do u actually think that ur the heir to the sword?I will kill u b4 u can realize about ur future!I AM RAGUTO!"

"enuf talk" I said and kicked him in the chest while he was sent flying thirty feet into a window.I regained my balance and looked at Cmeister, "run, i will catch up wit ya later" suddenly, a loud BOOM! from an explosion came from within the third floor of the apartment where so-called Raguto was in.I zoomed into the window and all I saw was flames in the room w/ a small invitation note on the floor.I grabbed it and caught up to Cmeister and the rest."So... wat happened?" Spikey asked

"I got this" I gave him the envelope and he chewed it up,

Stigs saw it, "We're invited 4 dinner?"

"I guess, wats the cross-bones 4?"

"Order of the Skull and Bones," Cmeister said to himself

"Ok...and y r we invited 4 dinner?!this is no time to b celebrating!" I complained

"So we're going to either negotiate or-"

"or wat?" Avilame said

"its a trap"

"oh great" Avilame sighed

"its always a trap!but we could discuss this matter more when we get to the Main Core, as it says on the card" I said

"we gotta make up a plan tho" Spongs suggested but everyone looked at him as if he was the expert, "fine! ill b used as back-up!and wat about ya'll?"

Cmeister and I exchanged looks and then Avilame had his crazy-idea we had gotten to the apartment, we had purchased a long time ago,we packed everything and I decided to leave my ghillie suit and bring my own heavy platemail armor (its awesome cuz it deflects bullets =D).Everyone else packed their stuff while they had red heavy duty winter coats on w/ inside pockets of ammo for their M9's.I only brought my Flame Djinn Blade and Starlight, just in case there's monsters that needed to be taken care of or something else is gonna go we got into the van, Spongjaws decided to drive but the van said autopilot would be more smoother and take the shortest routes...did I mention the van talks now?Caleb updated it like a year ago w/ his handy-dandy nanotechnological discoveries that he only shares w/ us and not the government.I polymorphed back into Human again once we climbed in. "Where to boss?" said the van's monitor

"Main Core,Bohemian Grove plz" said Cmeister in a firm moniter made a wierd sounding like he was spewing soda out of his mouth,

"What?!...I mean uhh, sure! Right on it... _" Everyone buckled their seatbelts...which were chains w/ skull icons in the middle of each loop, they had glowing eyes like lava and a red snake-like tongue coming out of other had to put two chains in because that's the clan rule.I noticed everyone was putting in the earpieces that were set on the little counters that dropped down in front of us, and I decided to put em soon as everyone clicked the small red button on their earpieces, a read sign showed up on the van's monitor, "HOLD ON TO YOUR SHORTS!" and I hit the back of seat w/ a took only three hours to reach Main Core (Which is in Monte Rio, California) and I decided to leave my armor in the back of the van to avoid suspiciousness,we saw the most beautiful, luxurious, and largest garden we have ever seen.I saw something odd about it though, it was drawing people in like they're enchanted, it had an obelisk the size of a miniature replica of the Washington Monument except it had Angelo-Saxon runes embeded in it, which I had no clue wat it mean' parked the car in the only car space we could find in the parking lot, as u can tell... it was severely crowded as hell.A bunch of people were gathered around the Grove Stage,an ampitheater with seating for 2,000 used primarily for the Grove Play production, on the last Friday of the midsummer encampment. The stage extends up the hillside, and is also home to the second largest outdoor pipe organ in the curtains were a dark violet w/ a bit of pink splotches like someone just dumped buckets on were several entertainment venues and gathering spots including: Field Circle,Campfire Circle,Muesem Stage,Dining Circle,Club House, and The Owl Shrine and the Lake (which the lake is artificial).Several Camp Quarters were scattered throughout the garden named: Hill Billies,Mandalay,Cave Man,Stowaway,Uplifters,Owls Nest,Hideaway,Isle of Aves (which I found kinda wierd),Lost Angels,Silverado Squatters,Sempervirens,and finally FOP (C,Avilame,Me,Stigs,Spongs,Spikey) kept an eye out while Cmeister told Spikey to stay behind with the van and told the others to spread out, act natural, and mingle a for me...well I just drank punch (non-alcoholic) and watching this cloaked man that I couldn't recognize his face bcuz the inside of his cloak was just pure black.I could only see his white a ?I've seen people with no black in the pupils but this guy had no pupils kept walking around the garden keeping his eyes fixed on this other man that looked like the guy that I encountered at Long blond hair with a blue tuxedo w/ pants matched with it and a black had chestnut brown eyes w/ a rough looking face w/ scars going every direction.I knew this person poorly but at least I knew his name... Alex Javier dick-head that haunted the FOP since the shitty blew the megaphone and called the invited peepz in, which were us and no one said on the earpiece that we should all go in now.I went in first, trying to keep up the courage to not b looked at by all the gaurds,the secretaries,representatives,most-wanted terrorists (including Osama bin Ladin!OMFG).Everyone kept their cool w/ their hands in their pockets while we were escorted to the dining room by a royal-like waiter (u know w/ the platter of food and cloth on the left arm).Stigs said something in the earpiece just b4 we entered the room, "Don't sing the anthem, only lip sing more thing..don't put on the orange hat, its corrupt"

"I'll bare that in mind" I waiter opened the golden handle on the double doors and at the end was ...*gulp*...Alex,Raguto, and this other African American dude w/ a "Hi, my name is..." tag saying Xlibris (the X is silent).He had grey hair and looked like Shelton Benjamin ("The Gold Standard") from Friday Night Smackdown, except he was less athletic and had a bling-bling that had an obtuse V going up and an acute V going down and crossing a bit on the other, in the middle was the letter, G.I would think it would b pure gold but it could also be Pyrite (Fool's Gold).I went for my sword but some kind of magic repelled my hand."You said you needed a negotiation, we shall have a peaceful negotiation," Xlibris emphasized on 'peaceful' like his life depended on others tried to go for their M9 pistols but same thing happened from the right side and the one chair in front of me, scooted out from under the of us except me relunctantly sat down and Xlibris waved his hand and I didn't really realize it but he had made me sat chairs could put me right to sleep, thats how comfortable they raised from his chair while Alex fixed his eyes on Cmeister and Raguto on me,"Welcome!" He waved his right hand out the large window behind him,"To the Main Core!I am Xlibris, keeper of the Bilderberg Group, the first the sign the Bretten Woods Agreement, and the one who ordered the attack on the Pentagon and the World Trade Center." He walked up the isle in a slow pace,

Spongs said "but thats in the early 1900's! You can't live that long!"

"Then that must mean something...Fellowship, do you know wat we also did that u did also?"

Cmeister started giving an annoyed-looking face at Xlibris, "We made a binding... called Order of the Skull and Bones, but before I can go on, we may say the NEW pledge of allegence..."

"Lip sing it" Stigs whispered in the song was in Latin, but y would Angelo-Saxon and Latin b in the NWO?Xlibris,Alex,Raguto, and the rest of us stood,putting our hands on our hearts, and turning to face the flag that said "Annuit Cœptis , Novus Ordo Seclorum" and the picture of an unfinished pyramid and the All-Seeing Eye floating above it like on the logo on the back of a $1 bill.

"Ultima Cumaei venit iam carminis aetas;magnus ab integro saeclorum nascitur redit et Virgo, redeunt Saturnia regna,iam nova progenies caelo demittitur alto." Wow that was long... that, Xlibris waved his hand gently across the air towards us then all of us sat down against our , the double doors behind me burst open and a guy that looked suspiciously like the dude I saw outside talking to as dangerious and sly as him, except more brutal came in w/ a dish w/ a bowl-like lid covering it,walked in and stopped next to my chair.I saw his name on his tag was named: themanslaer...wierd name the lid, I saw the orange winter hat that Stigs told me not to put , I had the urge to put it on because it radiated this magic aura that could do I knew it I saw my hand reaching for it and it felt like time slowed down, just before I touched it, that same guy in the black cloak burst open the door w/ his shoulders and smacked the silver dish out of themanslaer's hand and pulled out a sword that looked almost like mine except the hilt had Onyx gems embeded in a silver hilt w/ a shadow-like fog erratiating from it, turning into a blade."Finally, here comes back-up" Cmeister said in the I heard gunfights outside and the clattering of shields and and Raguto escorted Xlibris to the backdoor while Themanslaer deflected the guy's first strike, and we ran outside to finish the fight.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Shadow Djinn_

After few minutes of me slicing up bad guys and Xlibris's royal gaurdsmen, the black-cloaked guy came out of the double door of the mansion and looked like he was pretty scratched up from Themanslaer, his name still disturbed me, like he actually slayed we got another immortal clan w/ a blood-oath binding, things will get REALLY -ending battles will b fought w/o end,maybe some of the mortal peepz will b killed unless they'r advanced in fighting rest of the FOP used guns and Cmeister sometimes whipped some bad-guy butt w/ his Abyssal Whip, which could give so much of a rash that it could kill you in at least 1 was a wierd smell in the air like rotten eggs but then I realized some1 burned sulfur w/ some other dynamite and blew up part of the van talked thru our earpieces, "Guys, I'm gonna run over some stuff just to get ya outta here!"

"Roger that," said as he did, he saw the van next to him and told us to jump in, the hooded-guy seemed to b a friend of Cmeister and the rest cuz he climbed in along w/ us.A bullet almost nicked me as it shot thru my left back window and I shot where ever it came from,which was Themanslaer that was all cut up and bleeding I shot he got up and kept shooting, "Step on it C!"

"Can't! Fry,can u start this up?" he yelled,

"My pleasure, C" I guess he was named Fry,which was a less wierd name than Themanslaer, plus he had an accent like mine, except IDK wat accent I got...I guess , the van started up after Fry snapped his fingers and I heard the gas tank fill up since I got superhuman senses.

"Much better, I needed that" said the van monitor.

Spikey yelped as he dodged a stray seemed like all the camp members were fighting w/ each other like they were rivals from the beginning or maybe they're just dumb cuz they don't know who's the bad guy,which probably to them was decided to have autopilot off and rushed the steel gates of the garden out into the busy streets of Monte , we were all starving since we hadn't eaten in four hours, and it was all decided to get Subway's since Fry,me,and Spikey complained about McDonald's greasy food, which was Stigs idea.I just hope none of the bad-guys were prepared to poison our food, but that didn't I was finished w/ my $5-Foot-Long sub that I shared w/ Fry, I struck up a conversation, "So, ur name is Fry?"

"Well thats my nickname, u can call me Archeron or Frylock,"

"Oo-kay, but wat R u actually?"

"Ur the Flame Djinn correct?"

"Umm..."

"Recognize my sword then?" He showed me his sword w/ the Onyxes embeded in the silver hilt w/ a black grip.

"I got 1 just like that except it has a golden hilt,orange grip, and Rubies." I showed him mine.

"Yep u r. So u kinda understand wat I am right?"

"I dont even know who u r." Avilame started snickering while the others were trying to bite their tongue to keep from laughing.I made a confusing face.

"I..." He put his hand over his chest,"am the Shadow Djinn"

"And wats the cloak 4?"

"Oh, its a little gift from The Seeker that he gave me"

I spewed my Pepsi after he finished saying 'The Seeker' , "WHEN WAS THAT?!"

He flinched , "Uhh...billions of years ago"

"I musta missed alot then" And that's when we stopped talking and Cmeister started thinking, "What is it,C?"

He looked up at the mirrior and tried to straighten his hair like he never heard me, "Well?"

"Oh, umm, we best get back to the apartment and get the rest of our stuff" He said as he started up the van.

"Hey boss! Want ur favorite mode?" said the monitor,

"And favorite music!" he yelled back

"Gotcha!" Then the van started to transform into a futuristic jet and hovered above the started to play from the radio that was everyone's favorite song from an AC-DC album, started to sing along w/ it then the rest of us joined in while the jet zoomed across the rest of the of us were bored listening to it so Sir Stigs switched to a song that I REALLY HATED.A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, like the song on White Chicks where the sick pack of drugged up girls were in the car and singing to it, or the part where the big bulky black man that was nicknamed "Buffy the White Girl Slaya" singed it to the woman/guy..w/e! I think the actor that played Kevin Copeland that played as one of the twin girls was named..uhh...Shawn Wayans that's it!Even though I know the lyrics I still hated it.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound, dodododododo dodododododo" everyone sang in unison, "Staring blanky ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd...and I need you!...And I miss you!...And now I wonder...if I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by..." Finally, I couldn't stand it then I was forced to switch to a different song that I liked but not was the Hollaback Girls by Gwen , everyone liked the song and I joined in with, "Uh huh, this my shit, all the girls stomp ur feet like dis!Few times I've been 'round dat track, it's not gun-na happen like dat!" After that song, we'd arrived at the apartment but was in flames, someone had arsoned it."HOLY SHIT MY FAV GHILLIE SUIT IS IN DAR!"

"Calm down Manticore! It's just a suit!" Spongs yelled

"Can't u calm down the flames cuz ur like...the Flame Djinn and all dat" said Fry

"uhh..." I scratched my head, "How do I do dat?"

"IDK! I'm not like u! I only create fear and create illusions!"

I tried to concentrate but since all the nearby pedestrians watched,screamed, and ran in circles, I couldn't, "Can't"

Suddenly, Fry snapped his fingers in my face and I blinked real hard, I looked back at the building and it was extinguished, "Uh, W/e u did"

"I didn't do it, I only let u realize the powers of the Flame Djinn" Fry said,

"Let's go recover our stuff guys," Spikey said as he ran towards the building and up the , after Spikey slipped on the steps, Avilame was acting like he was gay and got kept going like "Yuhhuh!" and pretending like he's humping someone, then everyone looked at him at he slowely stopped as he realized he was jacking else walked into the building and found everything as it was, I didn't know how I did that all I did was blink hard and the building looked like it was brand new.I grabbed my journal and started jotting down the stuff that I'm writing down now and I packed my stuff that I needed into my huge blue dufflebag.I put on my Elite Infused Platemail Armor (dat dada DAA!) and strapped on my Flame Djinn Blade that shimmered light on the walls like dancing flames, and Starlight that gave off a blue hue all around my study room as I strapped it to my left arm since my most dominant side is the right side.I threw over the bag over my shoulder and it felt like it weighed 5 pounds to me since I got superhuman strength.I walked outside and got tackled by one of Genesis's hugs and kisses which left lipstick marks on my face, "I heard u extinguished the apartment!" she said

"Uh.." I tried to think up something "Well, actually I didn't, the uhh fire station did a pretty good job at doing it, so compliment them"

"Ur lying, its alright, as long as the building is in perfect shape, me and Orion will get along just fine when he gets out of jail"

"Thanks," I said as I picked up the dufflebag again that I dropped and started my way outside.I gave Genesis a good-bye kiss and walked to the jet where everyone else was, in the streets w/ a traffic jam behind threw in their dufflebags that weighed at least a ton to them but me and Stigs helped as we climbed into the jet/van soon as the jet started to hover, I wiped the lipstick off my cheeks w/ a tissue and gave it to Avilame that sneezed in it, that left a huge green booger that almost made Spongs voted where we should go next without the NWO army looking for us, we decided to go to Yellowstone National Park that was most of it was in were crossing fingers to hope not to get ambushed or let the Old Faithful Geyser explode on us.


	4. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, I had decided to insert my RuneScape character's name, Jake Fiend, into the story. Before I had even started writing this four-part crossover, my first major story was called "The RuneForge", which had featured said RS character**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Meet the WR_

As soon as we sneaked past security without any attention in Yellowstone, we made our way to the information kiosk and grabbed a map and an umbrella."How 'bout the geysers?" Spongsjaws suggested

"uhh..." I tried to think of something but then Cmeister said,

"SURE!" and he grabbed my hand and hauled me twenty miles to the Old Faithful this is the beginning of December, it was freezing, but for me, it stayed alright and warm to me, since Fry said I'm the heir to the Flame Djinn...watever that had to bring their red heavy duty winter coats except was lying on the ground w/ no splotches of green anywhere.I still had to figure out y Archeron had to wear that cloak, but I just couldn't find the right time finally made it to the Old Faithful geyser that could erupt every ninety-one for me, it was dormant, but I didn't remember how much time had past so I crossed my fingers.A bunch of guys wearing grey hoodies were walking by cautiously like we had some rare disease and I tried not to look at them, like the rest of the thought they were the NWO after were standing right over the Old Faithful geyser, and right when I turned my head and looked inside, it exploded on started laughing while I fell backwards, trying to clear my eyes, "Shut up!" but they were still laughing.I stood and bitch-slapped Avilame again, which left a red rash but he was still laughing like hell."Shut up, lets go!" but then I saw a sword point next to my neck, I realized it was the gang of hooded rest of the FOP was outnumbered by the number of hooded hippies were wielding only swords that looked like mine and Fry's,so they must b Djinns as well, "Well look wat the dead cat dragged in!" said one

"Yea ,Jake thats a real winner u got dar!" said one other

"Look IDK who u guys r but y u got swords pointed at our throats?" Spikey said,

"Shut up mortal, we didn't come here to harrass ya'll"

"Mortal?"

"U didn't sign the blood-oath eh?" said the one called Jake

"No, I don't know wat ur talking about"

"Then shut up!" Then Spikey did a gesture that looked like he was zipping his lips together.

"Death Echo, come here and drag these goonies to the hideout" he said

"On it boss," he grabbed me and Frylock by the ear and dragged us to a hidden place while they strapped us on gaggers and rest of the FOP was the same way except they couldn't stay calm and started kicking the hippies' shins.I just could not see thru the blindhold, so I started getting mad and I had a very warm feeling. "Easy flame boy, we don't want ya torching the forest eh?" said Death Echo.I made a low growling sound in return which probably didn't help his mood.

"Where u taking us?!" yelled Stigs

"To Archeron's and Manticore's relatives," said Jake

"Huh?" said Frylock

"U heard me! Now get movin'!" He prodded us towards a large house that looked like it was probably a hundred years old, despite my we were all sitting on a soft couch that had a Glade air freshener all over it,which felt and Death Echo took the liberty of taking our blindfolds off but not our gaggers, "Welcome to WR, I am the leader and Light Djinn, Jake Fiend," He took off his hood and he had a perfect tan,dark brown hair,blue eyes, and I woulda thought that the Light Djinn would be albino, but I was totally wrong, "The WR stands for World Resistance, and u probably know wat that means already and I won't go in to much detail about all that shitty crap: We are the US Seal and not the opposite,we fight for freedom,justice, and bunch of other moochie-goochie stuff, we are mostly composed of Djinns including Me,Death Echo,the others, and soon-to-be, u, the Flame Djinn, and Archeron, the Shadow Djinn.U 2 make great partners for fighting evil cuz u know...Shadow and Flame?Like the Balrog from Lord of the Rings? Except on the good side of the em plz"

"My pleasure" and Death Echo yanked all of our gaggers out which left crease marks on our faces.

"Who r u then?!" yelled Cmeister

"Fiesty little immortal aren't u?! I am the Earth Djinn and second in command!" and he slapped Cmeister in the face.

"Death Echo,I warned u about slapping peepies in the face!" yelled Jake

"Sorry boss, I get stressed sometimes" Then Jake turned his face back on us,

"Excuse my co-leader," He looked as us wierd.

"And what is this place?" I asked

"I heard about you, you slayed Morgoth,Elvarg, and turned into an Abberant, correct?"

"Yea, but u didn't answer my question,"

"Oh, this place is our camp, refrigerators with unlimited food,training areas for every little bit of everything"

"does this have to do with my prophecy?"

"wat prophecy?" said Fry and Jake

"uhh, the 1 where The Seeker appointed me w/ 9 parts to it, he said that I fulfilled 7 parts and need 2 more to go"

"then the 2 parts must be that u and Fry need to join us and the final part would be a sacrificing at the Monolith"

"wat the hell is a monolith?" said Spongs

"THE Monolith" Death Echo corrected

"ok then, wat the hell is THE Monolith?"

"A temple" said Jake

"As usual" then Spongs sighed

"but thats not the point, ur not going to be sacrificed, u will have to sacrifice SOMEONE" then he guided us to the cell block where I saw an old friend, would he be sacrificed?If I sacrifice him then the entire Abberant fleet will blow our planet to hell!''


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Getting to Know the Town_

"I-I'm sorry, Manticore," said Shadow

"For what? It's not like you stole or did something tragic!" I yelled

"It's hard to explain,"

"Shadow" Cmeister stepped in, "What the hell is going on?"

"U want me to write it down on a piece of paper?"

"Or draw a picture," Avilame said

"Avilame, are you gay?" asked Stigs

Avilame blushed "No...not with anyone in particular,no. That's just a rumor remember?The kids started it?"

"Oh right,"

"Yeah, Shadow! Maybe you can draw a picture!" I suggested, but I busted out laughing afterwards and everyone was looking at me like they were serious so I stopped.

"I'm not a baby, noob!" yelled Shadow

"Eww!" yelled Spongjaws,

"What?" Spikey said,

"He's picking his nose!That's sick Avilame!" Avilame pulled down his finger which was a little disgusting and I was about to decided to draw "words" on a drawing was more magnificent than mine, since more advanced Abberants have the ability to put a picture from their mind onto a piece of drawing came out with a pyramid with an eye over it, which I already knew as the All-Seeing Eye.

"The Monolith," I said to myself,

"You are correct, but there's more to it than meets the eye," said Shadow. Suddenly, Jake was listening to his earpiece when he said, "We got trouble!"

"What kind?" Cmeister said,

"The NWO has been spotted right on our doorstep!"

"How far?" I asked,

"...u didn't take me seriously did u? THEY ARE RIGHT ON OUR DOORSTEP!" Jake screamed soo loud that it rattled my of us went to the armory to gather all our least I still had my armor on,blade in my right hand,Starlight in my left, I was already prepared, unlike the gathered behind the bunkers set in front of the door with guns the size of had turned on the CD player that was probably the best tune I've ever listened to when it comes to fighting, "No More Dead Men" from the Halo 3 Original NWO soldiers burst through the door in their orange and green body armor with weapons that looked like blaster rifles from Star Wars, which they did they get those? I wondered so long that some girl next to me tapped my shoulder to get back in the my M9 pistol in my hands, I was able to knock out like more than six soldiers, but the bullets looked like they were on fire to me when I shot em."Tag the one on the left!" the girl said, and I did wat I was told.

"Duck!" Jake yelled as he got out in front with his Light Djinn Blade. The girl told me to avert my eyes, so I , Jake turned blowing the smoke off his blade, with no one behind him except smoke and ashes laying on the one cheered, like they witnessed a fight like this one a million times, and they went back to training or cleaning Echo went out to scout, like he really was the Earth Djinn.I saw him get lifted up by a branch then he was carried up to his treehouse lookout that looked pretty cool to dismissed us to a schedule he gave us with a note attached to it that looked like a first chore was to light the fireplace and I was like thats totally easy, but then it said without a lighter or a , light the lighthouse, which was exactly the way it said from the first lighthouse was the beacon from the mysterious looking tower that looked dark and spooky to me, there was no way I was gonna get claustrophobic and go without a then the list went on and on with fire-related stuff that I don't know how to do without the right girl walked up to me, which had a soft violet color in her hair, indigo mage clothes, and a sword that I could barely see, "Nice work back there," then she held out her hand.

I stuffed the list in my pouch and shook it firmly, "Thanks,"

"So..." she looked around to see if anyone was looking, "you're an Abberant?"

"Part time, it's a misconsception" then I took off my helmet and polymorphed into an Abberant.

"Way cool!" Then I changed back into human again, "You're the Flame Djinn then? The missing one?"

"What?" I gave her a confusing look

"You're sword" she pointed to it

"Oh, yeah I guess"

"Swords identify us sometimes, oh and excuse me if I didn't say it earlier, the name's Verra"

"Manticore" I shook her hand again which was kinda awkward, "What is this place exactly?"

"The 3rd Branch of the World Resistance"

"and that is...?"

"The Djinns"

"Ah, and what about the other branches?" I looked at Avilame who was talking to a guy in white robes, I recognized his sword and I was guessing he was the Wind Djinn.

"Mortal soldiers and counter-terrorists"

"Oh, so were the only people w/ magic?"

"Sorta,"

"Sensible- Avilame! Stop staring at Sir Stiglets ass!" I got Stigs attention and he officially labeled Avilame gay and bitched-slapped him in the face, which was pretty funny, but he slapped me talking with Verra, I stared at this one dude that had a sword that looked like it was smelted from magma, he was wearing heavy duty armor that was the same way, his eyes were red and filled with visions of pain like the Penace Stare from Ghost Rider.I couldn't see his face because it was hidden from shadows from his helmet. I walked over to Jake to talk about the Djinns here.

"There's all kinds of Djinns you can think of, Ave, and there's some that you don't wanna be near when they erupt"

"List me"

"Water,Flame,Earth,Wind,Storm,Shadow,Mesmer,Tempest and there's more on this pack of paper" He tossed me the paper that was a centimeter high, how could there be so many Djinns?!

"Wow, lot"

"Yeah, and since your alter-ego is base on Storm magic, that doesn't count as being the Storm Djinn. That guy over there," He pointed at the bulky guy in magma armor, "He's Aroxyr Kane, but you can call him Rox, he's unique"

"How?" I asked

"He's five Djinns, Pain,Suffering,Blood,War, and Anger "

"that explains my bad attitude with people here"

"Yeah, its his aura, all Anger Djinns do that,"

"So...why here?"

"What?" He looked at me wierd,

"Here, at Yellowstone,"

"Oh, the Earth and Nature Djinns always complain about big cities, so we moved the 3rd Branch of the WR to here,"

"Ah, and how come I haven't found out my Flame powers yet?"

"That always happens with Djinns, just like demigods,half-demons, and the rest"

"Half-Demons?"

"Mortals with demon blood"

"Oh, does Rox have demon blood?"

He gulped, "Yeah,"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"How can you be a half-demon and a Djinn at the same time?"

"DNA"

"Oh, do I?"

"Of course not!"

"Alright alright!"

"Wanna go to a club where people wee on each other?"

"What?"

"I...uhh...nvm, wanna train?"

"If its ok with you," Well, I don't really know about clubs where people wee on each other, it sounded wrong like cybering. Just after we'd stopped talking, we walked over to the room where people train their powers and other stuff.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Journey to Aladdin's Cave_

Jake taught me how to create a flame on my fingers, but the first time I did it I got scared and put it out,discovered I'm immune to fire, and heals in it too, which was totally awesome when my cuts, from Jake's maiming, healed up, just like in that one book Jake was reading after the training practice, he said it gave him a sudden interest in Greek mythology.I couldn't make out the name because I was too nervous and shaky after practice. So damn exhausted. At least I completed the first chore on my list, light the fireplace, now the scary part probably. Some people now call me Flame Boy or the Human-Torch from Fantastic Four, which was exactly what I resemble. I don't really like breathing fire out of my mouth, its like you just ate a spicey burrito then caught the entire Taco Bell on fire, plus it smelled like dragon's breath, which wasen't what I wanted, so I just pointed my finger or my sword to catch something on fire. A bunch of other NWO ambushes came, we always won.I'd seen everyones bored faces like they didn't want to see Jake's blinding flash of light again, they needed someone new.I was the only Flame Djinn there, along with Frylock being the only Shadow Djinn many people were Earth or Nature Djinns, mostly Water,Wind,Mesmer, and War. I took the stairs towards the top of the lighthouse, with my finger on fire (not really) to light the way, still... the spiders creeped me out with all the cobwebs like it has never been dusted in ten years.I only slipped and fell a few steps rarely, but I eventually reached the top and lit the beacon, which was the largest carosine lamp I've ever seen. Since its a long way down, I decided to polymorph and fly, checking off the "Light the Beacon" job. More training followed as I greatly improved with Jake, helping me check off more jobs like "Cook Dinner", I didn't know what to cook but all I found was leftover pasta from yesterday's supper, only one person got sick under the I knew how long to cook assigned the FOP to train as hard as the Djinns, giving them a harder time but more improvement from regular training. I can swim well but not as good as the Water Djinns, they douse my flames alot. Although, Jake told me not to swim because it looses my ability to create a fire. After a few hundred chores completed, Jake called the FOP and a few of the bravest,strongest, and most trustworthy of the Djinns including me, to the living room where a fireplace was in the front, two sofas, that could hold up to four people, and a loveseat around an antique rug. I sat with Cmeister and Archeron along with Spongjaws,Jake and Death Echo sat comfortable in the loveseat, while Verra,Rox, this other guy that looked like the Wind Djinn because of his white mage robes and a sword with a white hilt embeded with pearls, and this other guy that wasen't a Djinn, he was one of those demigods that wields a sword that is bigger than a normal man can hold, he had spikey brown hair, tan clothes with a hood, grey armor running from chest to the knee, armored grips and all that jazz, I didn't know what a demigod looked like but I guess I found my first one."Welcome, I'm glad you came, in case you didn't know the names of the Djinns going on your quest, they are Verra" He waved his hand towards her, "Aroxyr Kane... Arc... and finally, Blazier"

"Wait just a minute here" Spongs rose, "What quest? We haven't even talked about it yet!"

"Sit your ass down, Spongs" said Aroxyr, he had a metallic-like voice that was deeper than Stiglet's.

"Make me!"

Rox and Spongs stared face to face, Rox was a feet taller than him, about the heighth of an Abberant, 7 feet. Suddenly, Spongs covered his head with his left hand and then he had to sit down after he'd told me he had a headache, musta've been the Anger Djinn's strong aura effecting him.

"Jake, what is this quest?" asked Cmeister

"Retrieving the crystal before the Knights Templar do" he said,

"That's right, just be vague, I'm tired of it!" complained Archeron

"Fry!You give up too easy!" I said,

"Enough! Now this crystal has the power to protect an army about as large as Delaware, I was told by Death Echo that it was hidden at the top of the deepest cave in the world," Jake explained,

"Which is?" Arc, the white short-haired guy with the Wind Djinn Sword and white mage clothes, asked,

"Aladdin's Cave," he chuckled,

Everyone dropped their jaws except Rox and Blazier. I knew the stories about Aladdin's Cave but I never actually been to it before, it's like 60 kilometers deep, all the way into the mantle, then back up to the crust, leaving a large opening underground.

"Right, then we best get suited up then, come along Arc" Blazier said, I thought he'd have a deeper voice, but it was like a middle-aged teenager voice. He looked like twenty years old to me, according to his heighth and the followed him to the lockers area where everyone keeps their lockers were wooded closets with enough space to fill in a heavy duty suit of armor like Aroxyr' could design their own with their own personal stuff, just like at those middle schools do. I didn't decorate mine yet. Yet, I still didn't know why Jake hadn't chose Avilame (probably because he was officially labeled: Gay, by me and the rest didn't believe he was), Spikey (he was too gullable and not very aware of trip mines), or Sir Stiglets (he brought his bazooka everywhere, so we didn't need the chance of the cave collapsing on us).After we all suited up, we said our good-byes to Jake and the other Djinns, setting off onto an epic adventure that was probably too dangerous for Cmeister or Spongs. Aroxyr and I decided to carry the loads of camping equipment, but he steered and he took all of it, leaving me with my backpack full of shark,lobsters, and toiletries. Blazier knew the way because he said he'd been there excavating for the crystal but never found usually "tastes" the wind to know what direction we're going,same with Verra except she puts her finger in a nearby creek to show where we are.I don't really know all that cooridinate crap but I guess it's for the best when your lost... well, maybe you are when there's NO FIRE AROUND!

"Dude, you keep writing and screaming out loud, you crazy or something?" asked Arc

"No, I'm not crazy! I was appointed by some narrator to write down in this journal and I don't know why!" I yelled,

"Then drop the journal and lets keep going!"

He forced me to leave it behind, luckily I could memorize my adventures and then come back to it before it could be stolen, that's how I'm writing this now. Now, back to the subject at hand, Aladdin's Cave was in the Arabian Desert (well duh! everyone knows where fuckin' Aladdin came from!), we had to fly there using Cmeister's jet-van. Once we'd gotten there, it was nighttime when it's daytime on the other side of the world, Blazier said that an oasis nearby had a sandpit that you could drop through and land in the , there were at least a dozen oasises nearby due to superior decided to split up to see if they were real, eventually, I found the real oasis and learned how to shoot a flare from my fingers the same way of shooting flames into the fireplace or the spooky lighthouse. I lit up a flare, letting everyone know my I'd like to tell ya, it was fricken burning, even for the palm trees, I decided to get some shade, but then I slipped and fell through a sinkhole and landed in Aladdin's Cave I think.I heard Cmeister say something above me, that's how close the sinkhole is from the cave to the surface, "Where's Manticore?"

"I don't- hey, I think I remember!" yelled Blazier,

"Remember what?" asked Verra,

"The sinkhole! It's supposed to be around here somewhere!"

"Guys! Get your butts down here!" I yelled at em,

"I think we already know," said Cmeister in a bored voice.I heard someone sliding down the sinkhole when Spongs toppled over me, filling my mouth with sand and spitting it soon as I tried to get Spongs off, the others came after, squishing the air out of almost killed me when he landed last.

"Get...off...ME!" Eventually, everyone finally let me breath, then since it was pitch black down in the tunnel, I decided to catch my finger on fire to light the way.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Retrieving the Crystal_

"How long we've been in this cave?" I panted,

"Thirdy-six hours, 60 kilometers below sea level" said Verra,

"Can I have my water now?"

"Sure," She summoned a bottle of fresh spring water out of her hand and I grabbed it, almost drinking it whole.

"You know, you shouldn't be drinking water," suggested Spongs,

"I realize that," I said,

"Alright, just so you know,"

"Halt" said Rox,

"What is it?" said Cmeister,

"Smell"

All I could smell was cave smell, but then it got to me, it was a sweet punch smell you get from sniffing Juicy would anyone bring that stuff down here?

"Smells sweet, I'd like to have some!" said Arc,

Cmeister walked over to him and bonked him on the head, "Coulda had a V8," Then there was a rumbling sound from behind us, what I saw was a huge boulder rolling towards us, it reminded me of Indiana had tried to slow down the boulder with his wind powers but nothing happened, same with Verra, so I decided to take the heroic credit for today. I held out my finger and tried to concentrate, nothing because I drank that water, it doused my flames.

"Damnit! Run!"

"Already ahead of you, Manticore!" and that's when I heard Blazier way in front of me along with Rox and 'd eventually sprinted to a dead end with a bottomless pit that I almost tumbled into.I saw Blazier on the other side, wondering how he got there all by was behind me and made a gesture that looked like he was pushing me, wind ripped past me as it knocked me into the gorge,sending me flying and dangling on the edge of the other pulled me back up with only one hand, I could already tell he was almost as strong as ,Arc,Fry, and Verra finally came to our side of the pit after it almost crushed them flat and fell into the pit, never heard the crash...strange.

"That was too close, if it wasen't for Manticore's doused flames, we didn't have to lose our breath!" yelled Verra,

"Hey! It's not my fault I needed something to drink!" I said,

"Guys!" Blazier parted us, "Since Fire and Water are good rivals, lets not get into that trillion year old fight again!"

"He's right," Arc suggested, me and Verra made sneers at each other, I thought Fire and Water would be good friends, then after Blazier told me that, I guess I won't be spending time as best friends with her. We took the cracked stairways that were sculpted out of mud and other minerals that made it very for the last time, I won't be falling again, I decided to fly my way up, dragging Cmeister and Spongs to the all waited for several minutes, that's how high the stairs go, for the rest to catch groaned as we all looked up, more stairs, but going around the walls of the cave, and on those walls were Egyptian writings that no one could understand, but probably mean't some curse or if we don't get outta here now, we might be crushed by a boulder larger than the one we faced.

"Dude! How we gonna get that damn crystal?! It's like... a mile up!I can't climb that much!" complained Spongs

"Cry baby!" said Verra,

"I'm not a baby!"

"You are a baby!"

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

"Not anymore," said Arc to himself,

"YOU ARE BOTH BABIES!NOW IF WE JUST GET A GRIP WE MIGHT NOT BE CALLED BABIES AND GET TO THE TOP BEFORE YOU TWO START ARGUING AGAIN!" Cmeister yelled so loud, that everyone had to cover their ears.

"Baby," Verra muttered to herself as Spongs sneered at her.

"Half a mile...*pant*... to the...*pant*... top" I just could not go any further and collapsed, but Aroxyr just pulled me right soon as we got to the top, everyone, even me, had to get watered down by Verra.A gleam of blue light came from the northwest end of the cave, but was in the way of a huge stalactite.

Blazier gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Finally! I can't go any further!" complained Spongs,

"Can u keep an eye on Spongs, Arc?" said Cmeister,

"If you guys can go without getting killed," he said,

"Don't worry, we can just grab that crystal and go,"

As we left Spongs and Arc behind, I felt a slight tremor under my feet when nobody else felt it, I quicky polymorphed into Abberant and zoomed across the cave to the crystal that had a blue hue like Starlight around the cave. Cmeister and the rest gathered behind me, "Wait" said Blazier

"What? It's nothing! We can just go and take it!" I replied

"Manticore, you see, it's too easy!"

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hold on, lemmi take it"

"Blazier!" yelled Cmeister

"Yes?"

"How come you know how to handle the crystal than us?"

"I was taught by an archaeologist that studies elements and magic crystals of the world," then he went on and on about that crap, then I felt that tremor again,

"Guys? You feel that?" I asked

"What?" they said,

"Tremor"

"I don't know what your talking about,Manticore, but sure as hell... we'll be fine," said Verra,

"Ok, Blazier, do ur thang,"

"Ur sick!" he yelled,

"What?!"

"Nvm," He put on runite gloves with wierd spikey grips and slowely put his hands around the crystal held in place. He grabbed it at the last minute and started to look around to see if anything was happening, after that, he yanked it out of the ground and I thought there was an earthquake.

"Get outta here!" yelled everyone

"I got a tele-tab here! Arc, Spongs! Get over here!" yelled Archeron

"On ur feet Spongs, were going home!" said Arc to Spongs,

"Finally!" Everyone put their hands on the tele-tab, hoping to know where it might lead to, "Here we go...NOW!" then we all dropped the tab, sucking us in. As soon as we landed on the porch of the WR camp, we saw Jake in a rocking chair looking at us in surprise.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Avilame is NOT Gay! :)_

"We did your quest..." Blazier started to get up, "Now what?"

"We shall keep the crystal under 24/7 survailance, I'll just hire a dragon to gaurd it," he said,

Spongs mouth dropped to the floor,"Dragons?"

"Dragons are still alive, but very rare due to the colonization of humans,"

"Hell man! We delt enough dragons in Runescape!"

"Well, then you shoulda've experienced Elvarg, but she's desceased," then he looked at me,

"I've heard of Elvarg, just never thought you defeated her, what was it like?" asked Spongs

"I-I don't remember," I looked at the ground, then Avilame came out of the building.

"Cmeister! You're back!" then he tackled Cmeister with a bear hug.

"Avilame!" then Spongs hugged him also, along with Fry.

"How's Aroxyr?" asked Jake

"Fine," he said,

"Good, just glad your safe from harm," then Jake patted him on the shoulders and moved on to Blazier and Arc, "Hello, little bro," then they did their personal handshake.

"Ah-hem" Arc cleared his throat,

"I wouldn't forget you either, Arc" then he shook his hand,

"Verra, I know you like him, but lets be sure..." then he looked at us to see if we were listening, "He's NOT gay, he's just a little hyper from drinking too many Vaults.I convinced Stiglets to take him off his "Officially Gay" list" then Verra giggled,

He turned around and spoke in a loud voice, "As for Manticore and Archeron... " then he guided the both of us to the living room, leaving the rest in the social room to talk to the rest of the FOP and Djinns about their adventures. Me and Fry sat down together in a sofa while Jake came in with Death Echo with the crystal, they both sat comfortably in the loveseat.

"Careful, Death Echo," Jake cautiously said,

"I am!" Then Jake turned his head towards us,

"Do you know what this crystal actually does?"

"No" said Fry, then I shook my head.

"It is called Sentray en' Domias, meaning Orb of Empires, it has the power to rise the dead, Undead for the evil side, the Blessed for the good side,"

"You mean Weh no Su?" I asked

"No, only dead heroes from the Isles of the Blessed, sometimes if the evils rise their dead, they become the Plague, like the mutants you encountered when fleeing Manhattan into Boston."

I swallowed hard, "That's...sensible"

"If Xlibris gets his hands on this, then he will resurrect Morgoth and his armies of demons,mutants, and undead!" yelled Archeron

"Yea, but what we gunna do with it?" I asked,

"Give it 3 weeks for the ritual, then we will resurrect Neo and his armies of Djinns,Weh no Su, and holy warriors"

"What ritual? and who's Neo?"

"The ritual to bring Neo out, dumbass!Neo is the legendary warrior who bested Morgoth's forty-thousand army, although none of you are his descendants, which is a very different story" yelled Death Echo,

"Was he in Runescape?" asked Fry

"You were there?!" I asked

"Yea, I made the same blood-oath to Cmeister's FOP,"

"Oh"

"Yes he was in Runescape, no he isen't a Weh no Su, yes he is a Light -" Jake stopped himself from saying anymore,

"I get it, your his descendant right?" asked Fry but then Jake scowled him,

"Don't toy with me, Heartless! Avilame and Raguto are too!"

"AVILAME AND RAGUTO?!" me and Fry yelled,

"Agh! Don't say it out loud! He will know!" yelled Death Echo,

"How come you never told me before?!" I said,

"Because you weren't ready for it yet! You would tell him! If you do now, Avilame will become too unpredictable and Raguto will destroy us!" said Jake

"I won't tell, I pinky promise, swear on my soul!" then I heard thunder rumbling outside.

"Thanks alot, Manticore," Jake sighed

"What?"

"You just swore! It can never be broken!" said Death Echo

"Ah shit!"

"Not to worry,my friend, it doesn't mean you'll die when you tell, you can't speak it anyway" said Jake, just then he checked his wristwatch, "It's time"

"Time for what?" Fry asked

"The binding,"

"Be vague then!"

"Fry!" I yelled,

"Would you like Fire and Water equals Pure Light or Fire and Shadow equals Balrog?"

"I don't understand" I sighed

"Manticore, there's not enough time, just choose!"

"Balrog then!"

"Fuck you, Manticore!" yelled Fry

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?I watched Lord of the Rings before! Balrog is a pwnz0r!"

"Glad you chose, cuz Verra has a crush on Avilame," Jake said to himself,

"Huh?" I asked

"N-nothing, lets just get you to the binding room" then Jake and Death Echo guided us to the binding room to begin the resurrection of Neo and something about me and Archeron.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Heads or Tails?_

"I'll need a drop of blood," asked Jake

"Our blood?" I asked,

"Yes,"

"Are you careful with a needle?" asked Fry

"We don't need needles,"

We both gulped, "Uhh, how you gunna get our blood then? Make us puke?" I said,

Jake loled, "No! We ..uhh...I changed my mind, we do use needles, but I don't do medic does, he's very careful about it, btw you feel no pain at all"

"I don't like the sound of that,"

"Don't worry, I'm serious," then Jake winked at us as we walked towards the medic dude. "Yo hippies! Wanna die now?" said the doctor,

"Don't mind him, just relax, it will be fine" then he nudged us to get in line behind the curtain. Fry went first and the doctor told him to sit on the medical bed.

"Relax, Fry, your shaking to death," said the doctor, I heard him take a deep a few minutes, Fry came out looking as he always was, with no signs of fear at all, I went next. I'm not that scared of stuff like this, but I'm scared of needles, afraid if they're gunna poison me with something and die, like I've always felt in enclosed doctor got out a new needle and my eyes got , he got out a blue towel-like thing and wrapped it around my upper arm, squeezing it. "Relax," he said, then I realize I had a warm feeling again, I was sweating to death, and I am definately not gunna get poked my needles, nuh-uh...I won't. "Manticore," I heard the doctors voice muffling "Stay with me," After I saw my arm get poked with a needle, I went out like a light.I couldn't take it , I was laying on the bed with Cmeister over me."What happened?" I asked as I opened my eyes,

"You fainted, are you ok?" asked Cmeister

"Fine, just shook up."

"Your lucky the doctor said "Faint" instead of "catching the entire building on fire" "

"What you mean?"

"Jake said long time ago, there was a Flame Djinn that was afraid of needles too, he was feeling the same way as you, except his powers triggered and caught the entire place on fire, along with the woodland areas."

"I'm the lucky one then," then I turned my head towards the heartbeat monitor.

A few seconds later, Jake came inside the curtain, "How's Flame Boy?"

"He's fine" said Cmeister

Jake looked at the Ziploc bag of my blood, "I see we got what we need,"

"Doesn't he need rest after his lightbulb went out?"

"Djinns recover quickly, like Spartans from Halo, come Manticore," Unlike normal people, I didn't feel woozy at all, I jumped off the medical bed and stormed off to the binding room with Jake and , Fry was already waiting for us, standing in the center of a Jewish-looking star, and that's probably where I was gunna stand, so I did it automatically.I just hope I won't become a two-headed Djinn or a Balrog just yet."Cmeister," then Jake nodded towards the door,

"Sorry," then Cmeister walked out of the room.

"Kiñola" Then Jake started to empty the Ziplog bags into an Erlenmeyer flask then dropping leaves in it, or I don't know what he dropped in, a bit of seasoning maybe, or possibly Crack or Weed.

"Is that Marijuana?" Fry asked

"No, it's a very rare Tibetan plant that grows only on the very tip of Mount Everest," he said,

"I thought it was Coke plant," I said.

"Kiñola," Jake said again, then the blood turned clear, like water.

"Do I have to drink somebody's water that broke?" I asked,

"It won't taste like that, but it will feel like it,"

"What does it taste like?" asked Fry,

"Prune Juice probably, I never tried it, just to know that it's supposed to work"

"Thanks, and what if it doesn't?" I asked

"The Seeker's book never lies," he said as he handed it to me. I looked at Archeron, Jake, then at the clear liquid. Jake nodded. I didn't know what this stuff could do, but I guess if Jake wants it, I guess he'll have I drank it, it tasted sour, not like sour milk, but like , I felt no different. My lips quinched together, the way you always get from sour candy.

"Sour?" asked Fry, then I nodded in return, "Feel any different?"

"No," then I looked at Jake, who was hiding behind the table, "What?"

"N-nothing, I was just afraid something might happen," he replied as he got up.

"You mean you don't even know the results?!"

"It only says descriptions!"

"Great, no one knows what's gunna happen now," Just then, Death Echo burst thru the door,

"THE CRYSTAL HAS BEEN STOLEN!"

"AH FUCK! I KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" he yelled,

"We don't even know where the stupid Monolith is!"

"Look up everything, try to hack into the NWO database," then Death Echo hurried out of the room, Jake turned his face towards me, then he flinched, I looked at him wierd.

"Calm the flames, Manticore!"

That's when I realized my body was on fire, I doused myself with a nearby water bottle. I looked around and saw Fry nowhere in sight, "Where's Archeron?" but Jake kept staring at me, "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" then he pointed on the ground behind me, I turned around and saw nothing except the burnt part of the wood on the floor.I turned back towards Jake, who was already running out the door.I checked my back pockets of my jeans, that's when I gasped. "Ah shit! I'm a fuckin' demon now!" I could feel the extra appendage that grew as I drank that stuff before Jake ran out the door, it was ...was...UGH! I hate tails! They suck like shit! Either this is part of the prophecy, or Archeron had a tail that he never told me about.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Jake's Prank_

After a few days, people got used to my Hellboy tail (except it's not really like Hellboy's it looked like either an Abby Whip just embedded into my butt, or part of a Fire Cape just ripped off and curled into a long strand). I still hated tails, they look stupid, I was trying to find the right time to ask Jake to remove it, but he was always skies were getting darker and more like Doomsday night than Halloween. It was the middle of Febuary, the Ground Hog saw its shadow, so six more weeks of winter, not that I saw it, but that's what the newscaster said. One time, I was so stressed out, I took a butcher knife and I almost sliced off my tail, but Death Echo grabbed it from me and instead, he cut ham. I was sure that when spring comes, Xlibris would have Morgoth resurrected and his armies of demons would rage the land into an industrial nightmare, or just the New World Order highly into effect, killing 350,000 of 9 billion humans per day (its 2030, so human population expanded). Everyone was thinking of a plan to stop Xlibris before he can summon the army, everyone else had training to do, so I just took the liberty of meditating on what are we going to when we gets our butts whooped if we don't do something NOW.

"Jake, how long am I gonna keep this damn thing?" then I showed him my tail,

"Cmeister, come over here!" Jake said,

"Yea?" Cmeister came over,

"Did Archeron have a tail?"

"Yeah, he did"

"Ah shit! He shoulda've told me!" I groaned,

"Would you rather have it the other way around?" asked Jake,

"What other way?"

"Having Archeron around and you not having a tail,"

"Hell yea I would!"

"Alrightie then, lets remove Hellboy's tail!"

"I'm not Hellboy! And it's Archeron's tail not mine!"

"Just one problem," he said,

"What?"

"We don't have Archeron's blood, I used it all in the potion," then he shrugged, that's when I got mad and ignited my body.

"Manticore, I'm sorry! We can't duplicate somebody's blood! It's against Ancient Laws!"

"Fuck the laws! Just get Archeron back along with his damn tail!"

"I guess it will be on ur conscience then... Death Echo!"

"Yea?!" he yelled back,

"Can you duplicate Archeron's blood?"

"Sure thing, Jake!" then after a few minutes, he walked back with a test tube of blood, which kinda made Cmeister's face green as guacamole.

Jake's face turned towards me, "your turn!"

"Ah crap! I'm not getting poked with a needle again!"

Well, after that I didn't faint, I just felt as I did without catching the entire building on fire. I did faint again after the ritual, when I woke up I saw Archeron back and I checked to see if I had his tail again, thankfully...no.

"Archeron you shoulda've told me!" I yelled in his face,

"What?!" then I pointed to his hidden tail tucked in his cloak,"At least I was able to check out ur secrets" thats when my eyes got big then I looked towards Jake.

I grabbed Jake by the collars and pushed him up against the block wall, "What the hell did that potion do?!"

He laughed, "It was a joke!"

"Yeah right, MY ASS! What the hell were you thinking?! Trying to let Archeron sneak into my mind and steal my secrets?!"

"We did it all the time with Flame and Shadow Djinns! It was hilarious! ... but then Flame Djinns had us Light and Earth Djinns to blame" then his eyes turned towards Archeron and Death Echo.

"Shadow Djinns have tails?"

"All Shadow Djinns do!"

"I see that, and how come I had a tail too?!"

"Your souls combined, but now your seperate, all we gotta do is make a good joke out of it!" After the big conversation, I punched Jake in the face, breaking his nose and his cheek bone leaving the biggest, most blackest bruise I've ever seen in my was sent to the hippie doctor in the medical room. Five weeks past, Jake was finally away from the hippie doctor, then he said he had a dream.

"Manticore...Manticore!" he tried to run after me

"What do you want?!" I screamed in his face

"I know where the Monolith is and where Xlibris is focusing the crystal!"

"How the hell do you know where it is?!"

"In a dream, you fuck!"

"Where is it then?"

"The Monolith is the gift from France,"

"What gift?! If you wanna be vague, talk to Fry!"

"I like being vague, it's cool, it's like riddles,"

"GET TO THE POINT!"

"Alright, alright!"

"I'm waiting..."

"Statue of Liberty"

Then my jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"

"Yea, crazy huh?"

"How are we going to take care of that?"

"Blow it up,"

"We can't just blow up the Statue of Liberty!"

"You want the world destroyed?"

"No,"

"Then we got to,"

"How we going to get to Liberty Island then?"

"We can't take Cmeister's jet, we have to go by car,"

"What about airplane?"

"Alright then, plane it is, I'll get us to the nearest airport fast as I can get ya,"

"We're bringing all the Djinns and the FOP?"

"Only way we can fight our way through, and we best go now before another week passes,"

That's when I rubbed my hands together with greed, "Let's saddle up then!"

All of us Djinns and FOP packed up their weapons and shields after two hours. On the World News with Charles Gibson, he said that the world would end Febuary 22 because of the next re-opening of the dark lord of the underworld, which they probably refer to as Satan, but we call him Morgoth, because it's a cool name for an evil guy, despite his bad appetite for heroes calling him that. Long time ago, Jake convinced some mortals to steal money from charity so he could buy fifty vans to pack everyone soon as we'd gotten to the airport, we rented two airplanes and soared all the way across the country for four days, that's how slow they landed in the New York airport as soon as we saw cyclonic activity above the Statue of Liberty with helicopters and all sorts of military planes flying around it.I saw someone dangling from the tip of Liberty's torch...no wait, it was two people.I zoomed in with my insights and took a closer I saw was probably the most cruelest thing I've ever seen in my has captured Orion and Genesis.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Bring Up the Balrog!_

"Jake! Get us there quick!" I yelled,

"Not enough gas!" he yelled back,

"Drop us all off at the pier!"

"On it," then he swerved across Main Street and into the docking area. We hijacked a few yahts w/o the police noticing until we headed out to the soon as we got to it, it was already too late. Xlibris had summoned the army along with Morgoth and had taken Shadow captive by the throat, and that's when I knew what Jake had told me, "the final part would be a sacrificing at the Monolith". Shadow would not allow the fire to be put out unless something is supposed to happen that I didn't really know about. Stepping onto the wooden dock, a few winged demons were flying around, landing at our feet and snarling at didn't attack or anything, but everyone kept their swords out just in case, they let us pass. We walked cautiously across the dock,the well-cut grass, and into the Statue of went on and on until we finally had gotten to the top...with Morgoth,Xlibris,Alex,Raguto, and some bodygaurds waiting for the command to release the ropes dangling from Liberty's torch."Manticore, it's been forever since I've seen you, I thought you were dead." Morgoth said

"I got lucky, thanks to The Seeker,"

"Drop your weapons and surrender to us, and you won't have to see your son,wife, and alien friend die in my prison."

"Manticore," Avilame whispered in my ear, "I got a plan,"

"What is it?" I whispered back, but before I could speak again, he snapped his fingers in front of me and I looked at Xlibris.

"Xlibris..." then I walked up to him but Raguto stopped me with the tip of his dagger,

"What are you going to do?" he questioned,

"You want to see?" that's when I snapped my fingers in front of him then he laughed, but stopped immediately,

"What the-?" his body moved against his will, making him jump out of Liberty's crown,

"You want some, punk?" I said to Alex, he shook his head then jumped out too, which made Avilame ROFLing.

"How did you-?" but I interrupted Xlibris,

"Now for you..." I did the same with Raguto and Alex, I snapped my fingers in front of him and he started acting like a chicken, making us bust out laughing.

"Bwuk bwuk bwuuuk!"

"That's hilarious!" Cmeister laughed,

"Avilame? That was the stupidest, most funniest joke you've ever done!" yelled Fry

"Damn you heroes! I'll have you turned into my minions!" then Morgoth started to point his finger, lighting up to make a blast.

"Duck!" yelled Jake. One of the Djinns didn't listen and got turned into a Flesh Golem that ripped apart from his body, which almost made me golem slashed at everyone, cutting Blazier, Aroxyr,Verra, and Arc very badly, giving them deep wounds. Fry pointed his sword towards the golem and a shadow-like figure spiraled out of it, creating some shadow creature. It jumped into the golem, making it's body explode, leaving guts everywhere, which made me gag.

"Release the prisoners!" Morgoth yelled at the bodygaurds, they switched the lever towards them, dropping Genesis and Orion.

"NO!" I screamed, polymorphing into an Abberant and flying down to catch them. Eventually, I did and set them on the ground and let em run to the yaht. I watched them sail away to Manhattan and I heard an explosion from above. Flying to Liberty's crown, I saw Shadow battling Morgoth with his energy blades against Morgoth's evil spear, witnessed an opening in Shadow's attacks and started going for the weak spot.I ran in front of him to parry Morgoth's attacks but he just kept knocked me against the wall, repeating without end. Cmeister and the rest of the FOP and Djinns were all cut up and bruised, probably from Morgoth's magic. I was sitting against the wall with my armor broken, Starlight nowhere in sight, and my Sword of the Flame Djinn out of my hands, all the way near the lever that dropped Genesis and knocked Shadow out of the way, stunning him and turned to face me. I tried to look up but I was so bruised and cut I couldn't stand, I knew this was the end. At the last minute, while Morgoth was going to drive his devil-spear into my chest, Shadow got in the way and instead it went through his chest.

"SHADOW!"

"ARGH!" he screamed

"Fucking alien! Get out of my way!" then he hurled Chaindark, with Shadow on it like a kebab, out the Liberty's crown.

Cmeister, still up to strength, dragged me away as I watched Morgoth laugh with greed, "Damn you, Morgoth!" I yelled,

"Hahaha! The prophecy is not done yet! So I still have a chance to kill you!" he pointed his finger at me. I looked at him wierd as Cmeister hauled me down the stairs and tumbling to the ground. Stunned, I looked up to see the wounded Djinns and the FOP up against the had spread into Manhattan Island with Morgoth's army running amuck in the streets, Xlibris ran down the Statue of Liberty with a pistol in his hand and his face red as pepperoni, "How dare you?!"

"Xlibris!" I yelled as he pointed the gun straight at me,

"Watch out, Manticore!" yelled Avilame as he ran in front of me, the bullet went straight for me as I tried to push Avilame away but...*sob* he was shot in the leg, "AHHH!"

"Avilame!" yelled Jake

Blazier took out his yard-long heavy duty sword and slashed at Xlibris, severing his was no where in sight but I could sense his prescence.

"Avilame, hold on! Your gunna make it!" said Cmeister as he held him next to him.

"Verra, can't you summon water to clean out the wound?" asked Death Echo,

"Yeah," then she held out her hand and a gallon-jug of water appeared out of nowhere as she handed it to Echo started to treat the wound and suddenly he froze.

"What is it?" I asked,

"I remember a plant that could treat wounds like this," he said,

"The Aloe Vera plant?"

"No, something greater,"

"Cmeister, if you and Avilame are immortal, then why is he mortally wounded?"

"Immortal means you can live forever, but that doesn't mean you can die from the harm caused by others," he replied,

"Ahh!" yelled Avilame

"Dude, summon the plant!" Spikey yelled,

"He doesn't remember the name!" yelled Stiglets,

"Death Echo, the plant is called Jasmine," said Aroxyr,

"He's right," I said,

"Alright, I'll summon it," then he held out his hand and a purple-budded flower appeared in his hand, "this is the one, I'll apply it immediatly,"

"Ow!"

"What's going on?" asked Spongjaws,

"My leg went numb!" yelled Avilame

"That's supposed to happen," said Death Echo. A guy in a waiter suit stepped through the door, it was Themanslaer, all bloodied held up some kind of Diamond amulet to Jake as he got up.

"The Amulet of Light," he said.

Avilame's eyes lit up, "What the hell is going on?"

"Avilame, it's a long story, I'll tell you when we get back to Yellowstone," then he turned his head and Themanslaer punched him in the face, sending him flying and get his head smacked against the stair railing,knocking him out.

"Now for you, Neos Avilame," said Themanslaer,

"What did he call me?" asked Avilame,

"Take Avilame upstairs!" I yelled at Cmeister,

"What? But-"

"Just do it!" Cmeister started to drag Avilame upstairs to Liberty's a few minutes of a staring contest against Themanslaer, Cmeister threw down my sword and shield while Themanslaer had death stars for his black hair stood on end like a super saiyan from Dragon Ball charged at me but I dodged and slashed my sword at him but he blocked it. Frylock was chanting something that I didn't understand and I was trying not to get distracted by looking at Blazier's huge last time I got distracted, Themanslaer knocked my sword and shield out of my hands and kicked me against the concrete wall, which left a huge knot on the back of my Frylock was finished with the chant while Themanslaer was coming at me, I passed out. After I woke up, I was standing over Themanslaer's burnt corpse and stumbled backwards.I looked at everyone that had their jaws dropped to the floor except for Archeron's.

"Dude!" yelled Spikey,

"I didn't know Balrog's were real until now!" said Arc,

"Balrog?" I asked, then I looked at Shadow, "Did you do that?"

"Well, I passed out too so I didn't see what you looked like," he replied,

"Shadow and Flame," Verra said to herself,

"Isen't Fire more unpredictable than Darkness?" asked Blazier,

"Both are," said Aroxyr. After that, we saw Cmeister carrying down Avilame.

"We gotta move, NOW!" he yelled,

"What did you do up there?" Stiglets asked,

"I set the bomb in place, it will detonate in 10 minutes if we don't get the fuck outta here!"

I carried Jake, who was unconscious,along with the amulet, outside with the rest of the Djinns and FOP behind , we all ran to the docking area and watching the city of Manhattan along with Elis Island being torn down and burned.

"This is fucking shit man! It's exclusively erratic!" yelled Aroxyr,

"Calm down, Rox" said Blazier,

"You have no balls, at least I'm brave enough to have one,"

"No wonder your the Anger Djinn,"

After we'd reached the leftover yaht that was docked next to a speed boat, we climbed aboard, setting Avilame and Jake on a plastic explosion came from the Statue of Liberty, and it was like saying good-bye to Verra has perfect bearings at sea, she sailed the yaht towards Elis Island, the place where imigrants check in to America.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: The Battle at Elis Island_

After we docked at the island,Jake had woken up,gotten seasick, and hung the amulet around his neck for protection,Avilame said that his leg wasen't numb anymore so he was good as new again,and a bunch of demons gathered around and charging at us but I eventually smoked them with my Sword of the Flame Djinn along with Death Echo's earth powers that could summon rocks to crush skulls.I could sense Morgoth's strong prescence, so as the others, but Aroxyr kept knocking me off track because he's got the same was still back on the ship trying not to look into the sea, but instead he would rather fight than look at it himself so he caught up with us in his Gladiator armor with a horned shield was a passed-down shield that was used by blade,Sword of the Light Djinn, had a silver hilt with Diamonds embedded in it, extending out of the hilt was White steel so-called the blade, well DUH!

"What does that amulet do anyways?" I asked Jake,

"It supposed to enhance the abilities, alas there are only two out there and I got the last one," he heard mortars firing from the west end of the island, supposably they were the US Army,Navy, or Marine Corps, because no demon or monster had hands on mortal weapons except for Djinns,Half-Demons, and other supernatural people like Weh no Su's. We ran for half a mile until we'd gotten to a large building with fences all around it and a private docking area with a small river leading out to the of the evacuatee's rowed the boats down there, but they weren't very lucky, despite the demons blowing them to bits or turning them into Bone Minions,Shambling Horrors, or Flesh Golem. We caught up with some of the U.S. Marines.

"Who are you?" and pointed his M16 at Cmeister.

"Friendlies!" he yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"We have a Hot-LZ and you need to cool them off!"

"On it! Jake! We're going to take the FOP to the LZ, your on your own for now!" Cmeister yelled at Jake.

"What?!" he yelled.

"I said: We're going to the LZ!"

"Oh ok! We're gonna hold off these demons before they overrun the immigrant building."

"It's already overrun!" yelled Verra.

"Crap!"

"We can flank them!" I yelled.

"How?" said the rest.

"Soldier!"

"Yes?!" he dumped himself behind the bunker with us and I snapped my fingers in his face. He blinked and left, bringing several other troops and flanking the enemy around the west side of the building.

* * *

**Around the time I wrote this last bit, I was kicked out of the Fellowship of Paladins for my immaturity and thus I lost interest in trying to finish it.**

**BUT, glad you enjoyed the ride while it lasted. ;)**


End file.
